Weakness
by Archer of Ecclesia
Summary: Nothing but a weakness. All the Guardians went through this phase, when they thought they lost their first believers. Nothing but a weakness...


**A:N: *Jawdrop* I. Love. You. All. It's been only a few hours and I already have nine favorites and four reviews on Frozen Winds! Squeeee!**

** Anyway, I thank you all who have reviewed/faved Frozen Winds.**

** People requested angst, so here's tons of angst! Not real heavy at first, but put yourself in Jack's shoes as you read this... Well, Jack's feet, since he doesn't really wear shoes...**

** Plot warning: I sorta perceived this: The first person to see a Guardian is by far the most important person to the Guardian. For instance, since Jamie is infected with pneumonia, Jack freaks out, and his powers go haywire for a few moments since his the reason he existed is wounded so severely.**

** Plot warning two: Jamie is at first just running a fever, but it developed into pneumonia. So he has both now. Dunno if it makes sense, but...**

** Disclaimer: I do not own. If I did, Pitch would be a freakin' Guardian! (He's cool aside from the being evil crap)... **

Weakness

"Jack!..." A voice was slowly trying to pull the frozen teen out of his panic. It was the voice of one of his fellow Guardians, but he could not hear him. Or her, in Tooth's case.

How could they not be reacting like this?

It was Jamie! Jamie was _sick_. His body was shutting down on him, the first child to ever believe in him... was dying!

Where were the others when their first believers, the first people that _saw them living and breathing _died? Died!

Jamie was sick. He had overheard something that Jamie's mother had said.

_"Sweetie, you can't go out and play with your friends today. You're running a fever," the woman had said._

_ Jack had been standing at the front door, one hand holding his stick and the other shoved inside his sweatshirt pocket. The younger kid's friends were all waiting out by the statue that Jamie knocked out his tooth on, annoyed at Jamie and Jack's absence. They did live up north, but snow didn't last forever. And that meant that Jack would have to leave soon._

_ "But Mo-ooommm..." Jamie whined._

_ Jack soon grew slightly impatient. He let himself through the front door and casually walked through the house, then up the stairs leading to Jamie's room, ignoring the fact that he passed through Jamie's father, who was busy preparing for work._

_ He didn't stop to wonder whether or not there were some adults that saw Guardians; as he knew there _ would _be when Jamie and friends were older._

_ He reached the door frame of the boy's bedroom and stood there._

_ Jack let out a slight gasp at what he saw._

_ Jamie's mother was sitting at the foot of his bed, her hair falling in front of her face as she checked the boy's temperature. Moments later, the woman shot up, told Jamie he was staying in bed, then rushed to the bathroom right down the hall._

_ The Guardian of Fun saw this as an opportunity. Jack slinked into Jamie's bedroom, a smile on his face as he recovered from the shock._

_ The boy was running a slight fever was all. That was what his mother had said._

Then it grew worse.

_ Three days later, Jamie was still not well._

_ Jamie's friends began to meet up with Jack at the statue, disappointed each time they did not see Jamie by Jack's side._

_ But then Cupcake, perhaps the oddest child of Jamie's friend circle, approached Jack with a concerned look on her face. The kid with the glasses, Chad, and the African, Dalton, were behind her. "Jack, I think you should go see Jamie. His parents won't let us near him."_

_ Jack never did find out who said that. All it took was to hear the tone of the voice and his brain disconnected._

_ What if he was sicker this time? What if he wouldn't get better?_

_ ...What if he died?_

_ Those questions flew through the frosty teen's body as he flew toward Jamie's house, pushed his window open, and froze._

_ Jamie was laying in bed. His whippet hound was whining slightly, not even responding when the mysterious boy popped into _ her_ territory._

_ Jamie's head was rolled backwards, his chin jutting up toward the sky._

_ "Jss-..." a series of pathetic coughs followed. "Jack... I'm sick... can't... go anywhere today. Doctor said... I'll be fine later..."_

_ Jack wasn't moving._

_ Then it shattered._

_ Jack collapsed to the ground. The whippet hound snapped out of her trance and snarled like a rabid animal; she through herself at the Guardian. Jack swore as he shot upward and collided with the ceiling._

_ Why the hell were his powers acting up? Jack's mother stormed into the room, hollering at the dog. Jamie was then sent into a series of violent, oxygen-deprived coughs. All fell silent in the room as the boy began to suck in air._

_ His mother than rushed out of the room, shouting for her father to get a hold of a doctor._

_ Jack felt a wave of heat – which was the manifestation of panic in his body – and jumped for the boy. He sat on Jamie's bed and pulled him up, hugging him close to his body._

_ Jamie soon responded by clutching the back of Jack's sweatshirt. The coughing began to die down a few moments later._

_ Jack, after assuring himself that Jamie's mother could get him to the doctor on time, rushed for the other Guardians._

"Jack!"North boomed.

Jack realized he was hyperventilating as he tried desperately to speak. He looked around, stupefied.

"Jack. Try saying that again," Toothiana said as she placed her hands on his shoulders, looking into his eyes. "Speak slowly."

The Guardian barely heeded her words. The moment his breath returned, he shot into a spiral of speaking once more. "Jamie! He's in trouble! Pitch has got to be back or something! He was so sick and so hot and he was choking and–"

"JACK FROST!" North hollered once more.

Jack continued ranting as if nothing had happened, even though he could feel his ears ringing. "–but he was choking when I saw him! There's something wrong, I swear it!"

All was silent as the other Guardians thought on this in North's castle. Sandy was communing with Bunny silently in the corner, his sand thought bubbles filled with question marks. Bunny was shaking his head, the occasional 'I dunno, mate' coming from his mouth.

"Jack, there's nothing we can do right now. He's sick. He's only human," Toothiana said gently. Slowly. She knew Jack's mind was like a broken film reel at the moment.

"So he's dying? And you're okay with that!" he roared.

"He's not dying. He's only human. He has a weakness," Tooth whispered, slowly beginning to flit away, a hurt look in her eyes.

Jack sighed. "Just a weakness... right."

He turned and left. Without a word. The others didn't stop him.

Just a weakness.

All of the Guardians went through this phase, when they thought they lost their first believers.

Just a weakness; nothing more.

Nothing more.

** This is in later years. Like when Jamie's a teenager. Did my own little plot building in this. I named the nerdy kid and the African since I couldn't find their real names anywhere.**


End file.
